Obssessed
by flight 29 down girl
Summary: Edward Cullen wants Bella. He compulsively feeds his "Obssesion" by spying on her and Jacob. Will he eventually get the message Bella is not interseted?EDWARD BELLA AND JACOB inspired by the song Obssesed.
1. Chapter 1

Edward Cullen snapped himself in his car to go for a drive. He was compelled to pass the Swan house another time and he did. He couldn't help it. He loved Bella with his whole self, Then she turned around.

"Hey Bella. I just wanted to say hi… again."

"Hello Edward. Just stop following me alright? I want to be nice because I hate yelling at people but this is just too weird."

"What's weird Bells? Tell me anything. You can you know." He smiled at her and leaned her back up against the truck. They had a strange relationship. Mostly it just consisted of a love sick Edward following Bella around everywhere and Bella trying to defend both herself and her relationship with Jacob Black the chief's son. Edward hated Jacob because of what he had with Bella and that was something that Edawrd would never be able to accept,

"Edward just a question." Bella said as Edward's ears perked up.

"Yes?"

"Why are you so obsessed with me?"

That hurt his feelings, if his feelings mattered at all to her which they didn't. Jacob mattered but he didn't and Edward wanted to change that,

"I'm not obsessed just worried about you baby. Do you need anything from me?" he asked as she started to go away back into the truck that Jacob drove. He had pulled up and they were going down to the beach.

"Yeah." It was Jacob's voice Edward heard now that made him angry. "She wants you to leave her alone. So do it."

"And if I don't?" Edward asked hating to make a scene that was so off kilter for him in front of Bella.

"Things are going to get very ugly." Jake threatened as Edward's face turned to stone and he heard Bella honk the horn from the inside of Jake's car.

" You better listen to me Edward or else."

With that Edward got in his car and drove away keeping himself a safe distance away from the two as he followed the curve of the road down to La Push.


	2. Chapter 2

Bella was annoyed. Edward wasn't letting the message sink in that she was not interested. Luckly, and thank god she had Jacob to distract her. What she saw before her was a wet, sexy teenage boy throwing a football down First Beach to Embry and Paul who had surprised them by showing up at the beach as well.

"It's really good to see you guys." Bella said as Jacob and Enbry had a pass with the football. She felt her cell phone buzz in her pocket and read 33 notifications from none other than Edward. Bella growled and Jacob stopped to look at her, concern in his eyes at her loud outburst.

"Bella what's wrong?"

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" she screamed into the phne fiercely deleting everything.

"Edward again?" Embry asked and she nodded"You're so popular huh vampire girl?"

"I'm so sorry Jake but can you distract me from wanting to srangle the guy with my own bare hands?"

He laughed and told Embry and Paul to guard the football since it was his favorite one.

"What do you want me to do to you Bella?"

"Anything just make the madness stop."

"Does this help?" he asked sweeping her into a mind blowing kiss, grabbing he hair and lifting her body up in his strong arms.

" mmmmm"

They let go.

"So you want more?"

"hell yes."

Jacob laughed and got in his truck ready to leave the beach. They would have a party when they got home and it would be all Edward could do to not break the house down…


	3. Chapter 3

The lights were off but a passerby could hear Bella's screams of passion from halfway down the block. Sex with Jacob Black was AMAZING!

"Holy hell keep going!"

"Bet Edward wants this huh? But the real thing is a thousand times better than a fantasy right baby. Tell me you want it." Jacob breathed growling his demands like the werewolf he was.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh yes yes yes!"

They blew each others minds as they both came hard against the wall and crashed down into each other as they fell to the bed.

"Oh my god Jake. That was so good."

"You told me to make the madness go away and how did I do?" he asked as Bella felt herself climax again and the inside of her body burn red hot.

"Perfect Jacob just perfect."

"Good." he gently kissed her as she slowly though reluctantly drifted off to sleep, oblivious to Edward sitting in his car, gripping the steering wheel with while knuckles as he pressed send on his cell phone knowing that when she woke up next to Jacob Bella would see what she really wanted.


	4. Chapter 4

Edward was so busy obsessing about Bella and Jacob that he forgot to hunt. Hunting usually didn't matter to him because the amount of insane love and utterdisire he had for Bella even though he couldn't have her himself was about as maddening as the vampire thirst. It was a sunny day that the will to resist thirst had broken Edward. He walked outside and stuck to the trees up until he reached Bella's house. She was at Jacob's so he drove there visualizing a sweaty Bella either making sweet love to her werewolf boyfriend or swimming with the others down at La Push. Either way he knew he wanted her more than anything in the world. Even more then food.

He came up to the door, knocked and stood before Bella who was wearing her white bathing suit ready for the swim he had considered in the car ride over here watching her stare at him with bug eyes and her mouth hanging open.

"What the hell happened to you?"

"I'm thirsty." Edward whined "I don't know how much longer I'll survive without animals blood."

"Charlie went hunting today and caught a deer." Bella said as she noticed Edward rise to life again she reconsidered "Its not for you. It's for me and Jake. He knows how to make slippers and things out of deer skin. It's supposed to be for him."

"But-" Edward pleaded Bella to give him the deer's blood but she shut the door and crawled out the back of the house to get to the beach.


	5. Chapter 5

Edward stopped his craziness the day that Jacob and Bella got married. He knew that everything he was feeling for her wouldn't go away but he also knew that he needed help… professionally. So he went to Forks to see Dr. Carlisle Cullen who was a world renouned phycologist, probably because he was such a good listener in his former life. Either way Edward realized that his love was gone and she belonged to someone else.

He didn't go to the wedding at first. His sister Alice loved weddings so they went as guests and so that, after a big argument with the rest of his family Edward could appologize to Bella and Jacob.

"I had a good reason Esme." Edward argued in the house an hour before the wedding.

"I didn't raise you to be like this Edward so unprofessional and unlike you. We rightly stalk animals not people. We are good vampires and I raised you to be a good person besides, you want to be seen as a good person Edward. it's the right way to be." Esme said and Edward sighed.

"I know and I'm sorry." They hugged and Edward walked with such speed you thought he had rockets strapped to his shoes to the wedding.

"Before we begin the ceremony is there anyone here who objects to the union of Bella and Jacob?' the priest asked the crowd that had gathered to see the two tie the knot.

Edward stood up.

"I need to say something.'

"Who invited you bloodsucker?" Sam asked as the wolves stood guard aroug Bella and Jacob.

"I know I have acted idiotic twored both of you and for that I am truly sorry, Bella I understand I have to move on and I just wanted you to know how awful I feel for the way I acted this past few months."

"Wait…" Jacob asked "months?"

"A few days a week. Actually every day for three months and you can have total access to my face if you need something to punch after I say that I am so incredibly sorry and wish both of you the very best in the life you will create together. He held up his hands and slowly clapped as he said "To Bella and Jacob."

And the rest of the ceremony went off without a hitch.


End file.
